Check Your Work
by Ster J
Summary: Lt jg Spock gives his computer class a final exam before graduation


Title: Check Your Work

Title: Check Your Work

Author: Ster Julie

Rating: G

Codes: Spock, Riley

Summary: Lt jg Spock gives his computer class a final exam before graduation

--ooOoo--

_What is happening to plebes these days?_ the soon-to-graduate Spock wondered as he observed his antsy class. _And what is this fixation with the academic term?_ He had been assigned to teach Advanced Computers at the academy during his last term there, and the actions of these youngsters were more than he could comprehend some days. _The end of the school year is simply that, the end of a learning period. Period._

Spock's final exam consisted of two problems. First, the students were to correct the error in a string of code that was preventing a program from running to its completion. The second problem was more frivolous, written to give the faster students something to do while the others finished correcting the coding error: _Design a program that would benefit a crew on a deep space mission._

Freshman Kevin Riley was the first student to finish, to Spock's (controlled) surprise. At first glace Riley seemed flighty and "hare-brained," as Spock's mother Amanda would say. He had expected the plebe to wash-out before mid-term. Yet to the Vulcan's surprise, Riley showed intelligence, tenacity and a fierce dedication, along with an annoying need to please.

While the students worked away at their computers, Spock noticed that there was a tape in his own console. It was unlabeled. He hit the _play_ button, and soon the room was filled with a Greek chorus of voices chanting:

_ No more teachers._

_ No more books._

_ No more Vulcan's_

_ dirty looks._

Spock stared at the offending tape. He could identify each of his student's voices and considered bringing them all up for disciplinary action for harassment of a superior. However, he thought again. That would be an emotional reaction to so trivial a matter. His mother had taught him to pick his battles, and this was certainly not worth the effort. His father had taught him that, when dealing with humans, it was better to diffuse tense situations with humor. And by the frightened looks of many of his students, they were very tense and expecting the worst.

"Aloof," Spock said at last.

"Sir?" Riley, the self-appointed spokesperson for the class, asked.

"The correct word is 'aloof,' Cadet Riley," Spock elaborated, "not 'dirty.'" Spock opened his satchel and placed it on the desk. "Time is up. Please place your work in my bag as you exit the room. Those of you that completed the first problem and checked your work by running the program to the end already know that you have passed," Spock announced. The majority of his students beamed while a few groaned. "Those of you that found and corrected the coding error but did not bother to check your work will not get full credit."

"Sir, what about the second problem, sir?" Riley asked hopefully. Spock knew with 95 certainty that Riley had _not_ checked his work.

"I will respond to your second problems by personal message after I ascertain the needs of a crew on a deep space mission," Spock replied.

"Did you get your assignment?" Riley inquired, adding a quick "Sir?" as an afterthought.

Spock nodded.

"Will you share it with us?" Riley nosed further. "Sir?"

Spock dipped his head to the side. "It will be common knowledge soon," he replied. Twenty expectant faces looked at him eagerly. "I have been posted to the science department aboard the USS_ Enterprise_ under Captain Christopher Pike," Spock announced solemnly, hard-pressed to suppress a sense of wonder.

"Wow," Riley breathed. Then he shook himself and stood at attention. "I mean, Sir, congratulations and Godspeed, Sir."

"'Godspeed'?" Spock repeated. "I am unfamiliar with that word."

"Well, Sir," Riley said, scratching his head, "it's sorta a cross between 'good luck' and 'live long and prosper,' I guess. Sir."

_Sorta._ Spock shook his head. He looked out one last time at his students. "When I took this assignment to be the instructor of the Advanced Computers course," Spock declared sternly, "I was promised the best and the brightest minds at Starfleet Academy." He paused for effect, then softened his features a fraction. "I see I was not misinformed."

_En masse_ the class stood at attention and saluted their instructor smartly.

Spock returned the salute. "Remember, you crew, your ship, your mission may one day depend on_ you_. There are no second chances in space, no room for error. If you remember nothing else, do not forget the importance of the lesson you learned here today. And what would that be, Cadet Riley?"

Riley responded in the typical "sir sandwich" cadet style.

"Sir!" he barked. "Always check your work! Sir!"

"Very good," Spock replied. "Dismissed."

As he followed the chatty, excited cadets out of the room, Spock thought back over the term. He remembered how many times he had to practice the virtue of patience as he repeated lessons to the students and redirected their considerable leaps of illogic. Suddenly his mind composed another verse to the ancient, illogical song he had heard earlier:

_ No more students._

_ No more tapes._

_ No more illogical,_

_ confused gapes._

Spock smiled inwardly. Someday, he would have to share his teaching experiences with Amanda.

END


End file.
